Organized sports activities require ready access to multiple items of equipment. In addition, it is good practice to provide players with access to water or other refreshments and perhaps ice for the treatment of minor injuries. First aid equipment also needs to be readily available on the field. Transporting numerous items of equipment to and from the field is awkward for one person and may require either multiple trips or several persons to carry the equipment and supplies.
For a football game, for example, the equipment provided would typically include one or more footballs, a box of first aid equipment, a water cooler, cups, water bottles, and the protective gear worn by players. It may also be desirable to have available an ice chest to provide ice both for refreshment and for the treatment of minor injuries. An even more extensive set of equipment may be made available to better supplied teams. For example, college or university teams typically have more items of gear than high school or junior high school teams. In some cases, it may also be customary to bring other items of medical equipment, such as crutches or cervical collars, onto the field.
For baseball, players typically need balls and bats, which may be awkward to carry. Since baseball is typically a summer game, prudent coaches generally also assure that ice and water or other refreshments are available for players. All of these pieces of equipment and materials must be brought out to the playing field before a game or practice session and then returned from the field at the conclusion of the event. For competition among schools, the items must be transported not only from a nearby locker room or storage area but possibly between schools as well. Such transportation involves multiple steps of packing, loading, and carrying the various items of gear.
Although traditional carts may be used to transport sports equipment, use of a traditional cart has certain disadvantages. A traditional cart may or may not be stable on the relatively uneven surface (as compared with, for example, a sidewalk or street) of a playing field. In addition, items of equipment placed on an ordinary cart may have a tendency to roll off, particularly as the cart moves across minor irregularities in the ground. It is therefore desirable to have a cart particularly adapted to carry the right amount of equipment and the particular items which would be used in a football game, baseball game, basketball game, or the like.